


When the Darkness Comes

by Schemingloki



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, malide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schemingloki/pseuds/Schemingloki
Summary: Malide. Manon and Elide are escaping from the yellow legs after confronting the Blackbeak matron, but Romance comes into every situation. (One shot)





	When the Darkness Comes

Manon knew they were being chased. The Yellow legs had been on to them since they had fled Morath. Manon had wanted to go back alone but Elide had followed her anyway. She didn’t know what she had expected. Friends did that for each other. Friend, the word tasted strange on her lips. Friends. That what she had with Elide. A friendship. No matter what else she felt. Feelings, the word was equally as unfamiliar. It was what they had trained out of Manon from a young age. Since she was born. And yet Elide had had helped her understand them so easily. The girl felt everything, her empathy was unyielding. Somehow, she had got Manon to care too.

Guilt churned in Manon’s stomach as Abraxos flew faster against the wind. Its chill coating her. The thirteen were there, still. Fighting. Manon was no coward, never one to stray from a fight. But Asterin had told it to her plain, it was leave with Elide and get her to safety or let her and Abraxos be murdered by the witches on their trail. After a moment’s hesitation, Manon had snatched Elides hand and pulled her out of there. She hated to leave them alone, hated the feeling of the unknown settling dangerously in her stomach. She had to focus on Elide. Elide, Elide, Elide.  
Elide was clinging desperately on to Abraxos. Her eyes constantly darting behind them. To the yellow legs on the horizon. Manon bit at her lip warily, her sharp iron teeth drawing blood. How close were they? If Elide was killed she would never forgive herself.

Manon knew Iskra was among her pursuers. She longed for her blood, to see her die. The witch deserved no better. That was why they had gone back, the thirteen. The Crochens were coming. They had found them. Elide has returned to Manon once she had got word to her. Just after her and the whitethorn prince had found her fire breathing bitch Queen. They had gone to fight the witches. Kill Manon’s grandmother. End this godamned war. But they were stronger, and Manon’s people delayed. At least the thirteen were no longer against Iskra. The bitch wanted to kill Manon herself. There was no chance she was not chasing them.

Abraxos soared though the air, Manon could hear Elides heavy and panicked breathing behind her. They needed to land, get out of sight. Manon took a deep breath and nudged Abraxos with her foot. He surged forwards at incomprehensible speed, shooting downwards into the tightly packed trees mercilessly. Elide let out a short yell of terror at the unwarned decline.  
Manon willed her to stay calm. She knew they would have to fight and it wasn’t like elide couldn’t, but she was no match for Iskra. Manon could only hope there were fewer witches on their trail than it seemed. Abraxos clattered to the ground. His feet plodding against the sodden earth. Manon slid of his back, dragging Elide with her. 

“I could have fought.” Elide snapped indignantly.

“You were no match for them.” Manon hissed, drawing wind cleaver from the sheath on her back. Abraxos had shuffled forwards and was sniffing a group of flowers in front of him. Manon rolled her eyes and motioned Elide to follow her though the trees. Abraxos followed slowly. 

“Get behind me, if anything happens leave on Abraxos.” Manon snapped, trying not to put emotion into her voice. It wasn’t hard after years of training.  
Elide glared in silent begrudging agreement. She shuffled carefully behind Manon as the witch scanned the clearing in front of her for signs of movement.  
They stood on guard in silence for two minutes. Manon was almost sure they had lost them, but a nagging uncomfortable feeling at the back of her mind stopped her from leaving. Iskra would not have given up. Not that easily. 

Manon’s gut was right once again. Just as the third minute began Iskra’s wyvern landed noisily. It was clear she has no intent of beginning a surprise attack. As the other landed it became clear why. She was flanked by four of the best witches the yellowlegs has to offer. It would be a tough fight, but Manon would win. She had to. If she didn’t, Elide’s life would be forfeit.  
Elide couldn’t die not after all they had been though. So, Manon looked the sneering yellowlegs in the eyes and sent windcleaver swirling.  
It crashed relentlessly into the first sential, blue blood splattering everywhere. Manon ducked to avoid her returning blow. She sent her nails tearing across the witches torso and pulled away as she crumpled to the floor.

“You bitch.” Iskra hissed. “You might be able to kill one if us but you’re all alone wing leader.” she spat the title. “There’s no one to help you now.” Her other fighters made to move forwards, but they were stopped by the sound of a voicing echoing out.

“She isn’t alone.” Elide. Gods be damned of course it was. She would fight, it was in her blood. 

“Oh look, the brats with you.” Iskra mocked, “Did she come out here to save you?” She sneered at Elide. “How sweet. It’s a shame you have to die.”

“NO!” Elide yelled at Iskra, charging forward blindly. Manon couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride. She too ran forwards, locking into battle with another senital. Iskra was enjoying herself, Manon couldn’t wait to wipe the smug smirk off of her face.

As Manon slashed her sword at the sential delivering the final blow, she spun to see Elide standing over one dead yellow legs, and about to put down another with her long dagger.  
Manon smiled at the younger girl. She was fighting well. Everything was going well. Until Iskra was behind Elide quicker than a bullet. Before she raised her sword to plunge into her back. Manon roared in a fury not alone to any other she had ever felt and lunged at Iskra wildly. But there was nothing to be done, and so Manon did the only thing she could think to, throw herself in front of Iskra’s blood thirsty blade 

Elide's~pov

Elide ran faster than lightning to face the yellowlegs and she pulled her blade for the others chest. Manon lay slumped at her feet. Blood pooled from her chest and Iskra stood over her looking positively gleeful. Rage burned though Elide like nothing she had ever felt. It seemed to take no effort at all to hoist wind cleaver up from Manon’s side and plunge the blade deep into Iskra’s chest.  
“I hope you rot in hell.” Elide hissed and kicked the witch away. 

She spun around, kneeling in the blood pool at Manon’s side. Elide grasped her hand and looked into her black gold eyes.

“Why would you do that?” Elide asked hopelessly, tearing a bit of her battered shirt In a fruitless attempt to stop the blood. A small smile crept on to Manon’s lips. 

“Because I love you, you idiot.” She said blinking rapidly. The words didn’t sound right coming from her mouth. She was Manon Blackbeak. And yet she has just said those words to Elide. The words she had wanted to hear for what felt like eternity. “I love you Elide lochan. I always have. You taught me everything I know about love. I wish that I had told you sooner. I wish I hadn’t told myself these lies. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry that we didn’t have more time. But I am grateful for the time we had.”

The words seemed to crack as she spoke, her away constricting. Elide smiled at Manon despite herself.

“I love you too Manon Blackbeak and I always have done. And you are not going to die. Not today.” Elide replied softly but an edge of determination was in her voice.

She lent forwards slowly and Manon met her, using all her remaining strength. Their lips met, cascading them into a world of nothing and everything. A lie yet so beautiful. It was slow and steady yet grew passionate. Like they were one and forever, and the rest of the world was gone.

Manon pulled away slowly. Her eyes shining fresh with tears. Abraxos had wondered over. The look in his eyes almost said he knew what would happen.  
Manon smiled at Elide and whispered I love you one last time. A last whispered proclamation before the darkness claimed her for the final time.  
Elide slumped back against Abraxos smooth side, and let her tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya so this is my first fic on here. Just figured I'd post this fic I wrote a while ago, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
